Nobody Else But You (Duchess Productions Version)
Duchess Productions' music video of Nobody Else But You from A Goofy Movie. Song: * Nobody Else But You Song From: * A Goofy Movie (1995) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * (Townsville Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: Boogie Frights) * Mowgli: There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas. * Dale: And your mind is missing, no offense, a screw. * Alvin Seville: None taken. * Danny: Still whatever mess I land in, who was always understandin'? * George Shrinks: Nobody else but you. * Harold Shrinks: Oh, your moodiness is now and then bewilderin'. * Scooby Doo: And your values may be, so to speak, askew. * Scrappy Doo: Gesundheit. * Scooby Doo: Thanks. * Artemis: Who deserves a hero's trophy, as we face each cat-a-strophy? * Samson: Nobody else but you. * Mufasa and Simba: Nobody else but you, * Ron Stoppable and Max: It's just our luck, we're stuck together. * Phoebus and Zephyr: Nobody else but you, * Brock and Flint: It's crazy enough to believe we'll come through... * Fievel Mousekewitz: So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric. * Basil: And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo. * Dash Parr: But when life becomes distressin', * Bob Parr: Who will I be S.O.S'n? * Littlefoot: If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue... * Aladdin: Though he seems intoxicated, he's just highly animated. * Dexter: And he's nobody else, but... * Spike Taylor and Max Taylor: Nobody else but you. * Baloo and Kit Cloudkicker: We've turned into, a true blue duo. * Big Daddy and Johnny: Hard times, we've had a few... * Lawrence Fletcher: Like we're thrown in the drink... * Phineas Flynn: Like we're tossed outta town... * Charley and Samuel: But when I start to sink, hey, I'd rather go down... * Scamp and Tramp: With nobody else, but... Y - O - U! (Kiss Sound Effect) * Scamp: Aww, Dad! * Happy Father's Day, everybody! Clips/Years/Companies: * The Powerpuff Girls (Boogie Frights; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Risky Beesness; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * George Shrinks (@2000-2001 PBS) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon (Much Ado About Kitten; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Kim Possible (Mind Games; @2002-2007 Disney) * Dragon Tales (My Emmy or Bust; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (@2002 Disney) * Pokemon Chronicles (A Family That Battles Together Stays Together; @2002-2005 OLM) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (@1997 Universal) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter's Rival; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Dinosaur King (@2007 Sunrise) * TaleSpin (@1990-1991 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Universal/Illumination) * Phineas and Ferb (@2007-2015 Disney) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Nobody's Perfect; @2000-2003 PBS) Note: * Happy Father's Day, everybody! Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos